


Just let it out (My heart’s ready to burst)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, this is just self indulgent tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: Not beta’ed, feel free to point out typos, etc.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Just let it out (My heart’s ready to burst)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’ed, feel free to point out typos, etc.

Sam rolls his eyes at Steve when he sees his boyfriend’s raised eyebrow.

“What.”

“You keep saying you love winter, Sam, but I’ve heard nothing but complaints for the past thirty minutes.”

“Okay, but my version of winter involves Christmas and New Years and hot chocolate. All things that can be enjoyed inside, away from the snow and the cold.”

That’s not exactly true. He and Steve had just left the rink at Rockefeller Center. It was cold, outdoors, and more crowded than what Sam would typically go for, but Steve had wanted to do “something very civilian”, and Sam had a hard time refusing him. 

_ You’re head over heels_, his sister had said. 

_ Yeah, yeah maybe_. 

It doesn’t feel nearly as terrifying as Sam thought it would or should after all these years of being single and happy. 

“How can you say you love winter, but try to avoid the cold and snow?” Steve asks. 

Sam’s the one with the raised eyebrow now— Steve’s nose is violently red, he’s been sneezing for the past fifteen minutes, and while Sam would like to believe Steve’s clutching to him to be close, he knows it’s so he’s less likely to fall. Steve’s in a poor state to be defending the cold and snow right now.

“It’s just that snow and cold weather are integral parts of winter,” Steve explains at Sam’s raised eyebrow. “You can’t love something and be so critical of its essence.”

“Okay, Mr. Philosopher. Maybe I only _ like _ winter. And you’re wrong anyways. You’re a messy dude, Rogers, and I think it’s _ part your essence_. I hate the fact that you leave your wet, dirty socks around the apartment, but I love _ you_.”

Steve stops walking pretty abruptly, and Sam stops with him.

“What’s—_oh_.”

Oh shit. Sam hadn’t even begun to think about maybe letting himself acknowledge that he was already in love with Steve Rogers after three months of dating. How the hell had those words found the time and space make it out of his heart, climb up his throat and slip out of his mouth without notice?

It had to be the cold, it probably slowed down his brain. Fucking winter.

Steve’s blushing, of course, but Sam isn’t sure why exactly, and he’s officially starting to feel nervous. 

“I don’t—” Steve starts, then wets his lips and tries again. “I don’t wanna throw your words back in your face or anything, and you’re allowed to change your mind, I mean we _ all _ do, it’s—”

“Steve.” Sam turns to face him, and lays a gloved hand on his arm. “Give it to me straight.”

Steve smiles for just a second before he gets serious again. “I know you said you wanted to take this slow,” he says quietly after grabbing Sam’s hand and squeezing. “And I understand why. So if this is just a one off, the cold messing with your brain—”

Sam’s mouth curves up without his permission—before dating, he and Steve had shared everything, and it seems that they share a brain now too.

“It’s not a one off, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes widen, hope and excitement and happiness shining clear and bright under the evening lights, and Sam’s heart squeezes in his chest. “It’s not?”

“Of course not. I know what I said when we first started this, but I meant it. I mean it.”

God, now that Sam’s said it, he realizes just how much he means it. And _ God_, what if it’s too fast for Steve? It doesn’t seem possible that he’d be faster than Steve in any area of their lives, let alone—

“There isn’t a day that goes by that I’m not overwhelmed with how much I feel for you, Sam. I love you, I do, but it doesn’t even feel like enough.”

“Well then,” Sam says and moves Steve’s arm to wrap it around his waist. “I hate the way you can’t season anything but eggs, which you end up oversalting, I hate when you stick your cold ass feet on my ankles when we sleep, and I hate how fucking good at video games you are. But I love you, Steve. So much.”

Steve’s eyes are a mix of the humour they carried when they first met at the Mall, the awe that poured from them when he’d first seen Sam use the wings, and the devotion that had been there for so long Sam couldn’t quite remember when it had started, and hadn’t actually been able to place until they confessed their feelings to each other a few weeks ago.

“I hate when you say the answers out loud when we watch Jeopardy,” Steve says and wraps his other arm around Sam. He moves even closer, and leans his forehead against Sam’s. “And I hate that you invent new ridiculous rules everytime we play poker. But I’m so in love with you, Sam. I’m glad you know, and I’m glad I can say it.”

Sam grins into their kiss, and feels Steve doing the same. And when snow starts falling again around them, slow, light, and straight out of a movie, well Sam thinks he might keep liking winter after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a way to write SamSteve that isn’t complete fluff and sap? I don’t think so 
> 
> Anyways this is brought to you by the fact that it’s so damn cold already and that Yours by Ella Henderson came up on my Spotify (where the title is from) this week and it’s a really beautiful song.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave comments!
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](http://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
